When I Became a Princess 2
by dream-a-lot
Summary: Rosalie's life isn't perfect anymore. She hates her boyfriend, her parents are dead, and she has to see Bella and Edward happily in love every day. On top of that, she's making the wedding arrangements. You don't have to read When I Became a Princess. AH


**Hello again! If you haven't read _When I Became a Princess_, it doesn't matter. Basically, Bella is suddenly a princess and she and Edward are betrothed to one another. They fall in love, Bella's kidnapped, Edward finds her, they become engaged. **

**This isn't about Edward and Bella, anymore. This is Rosalie's story now. This chapter is short but enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**When I Became a Princess _2_**

**Chapter 1: 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day**

Just so you know, that chapter titles are songs. And this is Rosalie's Point of View.

**

* * *

**

I smiled. It was forced, I admit, but it was all I could muster. Bella and Edward now had their happy ending. Would I ever get mine?

I had called Josh the other day and he didn't pick up. I had suspicions he was screwing some other girl but I didn't dare ask or accuse him of doing so. I still had bruises from last time. I don't think I could even imagine a happy ending with him. So why hadn't I broken up with him yet? Oh, right. No bruises.

"So?" Bella grinned so widely her face looked like it was going to break. I wished I could truthfully smile that smile.

"I…I'm so happy for you," I whispered. I quickly wrapped her in a hug – I didn't want her to see the tears slowly falling from my eyes – and kept the fake smile plastered on my face.

She pulled back and her smile softened. "Rose…why are you crying?"

"I'm just so, so happy for the both of you," I lied. I wanted my own Prince on his noble steed instead of the asshole wearing his Halloween costume that I had. "You deserve each other," I mumbled. Now that was true. They should be happy with one another and realize how perfect they are together. Gah, I wish I had someone like that.

Bella's smile stayed soft but joyful. "Then…will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course!" At least it was something to keep me from wallowing in my own misery.

"You have to share the job with Alice, though. She doesn't have a short enough leash anyway."

I laughed. It sounded so _fake_. Is this what I've become? Fake? "I'll be sure to rein her in."

"Thanks, Rosalie." Bella quickly hugged me again. "Now…what would you say is first on the agenda?"

I pondered a moment. "I'd say guest list – the majority of the things you have to do are based off how many people there are. Including the invites - which comes next - and then location."

Bella nodded. "I'll go get Alice and we can start with that." She quickly walked off towards Alice's room, that stupid, happy grin on her face.

I sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. Fuck my fucking life. I slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I slammed my head against the wall on purpose which wasn't so smart because it hurt. My hand clenched into a fist, my nails digging into my palm. When I released my hand, small little quarter circles of blood remained. "Shit," I muttered. I wiped the blood on my jeans, not caring if it stained my clothes or not.

"Rosalie?"

I quickly glanced up as if jolted by electricity. Emmett. "H-hey, Emmett."

He smiled slightly confused but offered me a hand. "Why were you on the ground?"

I took his hand and he hoisted me up to my feet. "Oh…I was just…trying to take out my frustration on something and it ended up being myself."

He again looked confused but didn't comment. He scratched the back of his neck and adverted his eyes. "Rose…Rosalie…are…are you…okay? I- I mean…I don't mean to offend-"

"Emmett…I…I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," I lied.

He shook his head, his face screwing up. "No, you're not…I learned a long time ago that girls lie way too much and saying 'I'm fine' just means you're lying. What's wrong, Rosalie?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. So, I snapped. Fresh tears poured out at an alarming rate and sobs suddenly came over me. "I h-hate my boy-f-friend, my p-parents are d-dead, and I c-c-_can't_ just s-stand here and w-watch Bella and Ed-Edward be h-h-happy!" A small hiccup came out and I cried harder, my face completely soaked.

Emmett slowly wrapped his arms around me and held my head to his chest. "Everything's gonna be alright, Rosie. Right now, it may not seem like it, but it will be." He ran his fingers through my hair – which I shouldn't admit but it felt _great_ – and held me close. _This _is what a prince or a knight in shining armor should be like. _This _is what I want. _This _is what I deserve but we always want what we can't have.

I quickly pulled away. Even though Josh was in France and I now in London, his threat remained over my head like a sword ready to strike. I wiped the remains of tears from my eyes. "Thank you, Emmett."

"Rosalie! C'mon!" Alice and Bella grabbed my hands and pulled me down the hall and away from him.

"Bye, Emmett," I whispered even though I knew he couldn't hear me. And that broke the already broken pieces of my heart even more.

…………………………………

"Oh, be sure to invite your second cousins…"

Renee jabbered on and on and _on_. It was just tiring to _listen_, not to mention write addresses and names down.

Esme had given us a giant list of people and their addresses while Renee decided to make us write each address _by hand_ from her fat address book.

"Mom, slow _down_," Bella whined.

At least she could whine to _someone_. At least she still had her _mother_.

_Stop it right now!_

I sighed and wrote down another address. Right now, about eight hundred people were going to be invited and we weren't even done writing yet.

We had created a pattern of the order we were writing. Bella was first, then Alice, then me. That's why Bella was still behind on writing the next address and name. Alice wad silently scribbling down the current address as I was waited to record the next address when the door opened and my heart stuttered.

"Umm…can I borrow Rosalie?"

Alice didn't look up as she wrote but she emitted a small giggle and I elbowed her.

Renee smiled and gestured towards Emmett. "Of course. That is, if Alice and Bella are okay without you…"

Alice answered before Bella could say her opinion. "We'll survive. Have fun, Rose!" And with that she shoved me in Emmett's direction.

"Thanks for asking for my opinion," I growled, but followed Emmett out.

"So…do you want to go out to eat? I know this really great diner about-"

"Emmett…" I swallowed hard. Life was being cruel to me again. "I…I can't. I…I have a boyfriend…"

He nodded, the pain evident in his eyes. "I know…I just was wondering if you would come…as a friend?"

I smiled softly, ready to say no. But…no one ever said I _couldn't_ go out to eat with a _friend_. Wait…were we friends? He said we were but that doesn't mean anything… Do _I_ consider _him_ a friend? I guess… "…Okay. I'll go."

He smiled brightly like Bella had. It was that annoying smile where everything is right for that person. I hate that smile but I loved it on Emmett.

But I still hate that smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you love me, review!**

**dream-a-lot  
**


End file.
